Mesnevi/1421-1430
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1421. || آنچ شیرینست او شد ناردانگ || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bir çok savaşlarda bulundum; savaş başlayınca, || How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 1422. || وانک پوسیده ست نبود غیر بانگ || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bir hayli ağır yaralar aldım, düşmanları ağır bir surette yaraladım. Bütün bu ahvalde kalbim, diğerlerinden daha kuvvetli idi. || The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 1423. || آنچ با معنیست خود پیدا شود || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bu adam silâhsız, kuru yerde yatıyor; benim yedi âzam tir tir titremekte; bu ne? || Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 1424. || وانچ پوسیده ست او رسوا شود || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bu heybet Hak’tan halktan değil; bu heybet, şu abalı adamdan gelmiyor” dedi. || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 1425. || رو بمعنی کوش ای صورت پرست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bir kişi Hak’tan korkup takva yolunu tuttu mu: cin olsun, insan olsun, onu kim görse korkar. || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 1426. || زانک معنی بر تن صورت پرست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bu düşünce içinde hürmetle ellerini bağladı. Bir müddet sonra Ömer, uykudan uyandı. || || Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 1427. || همنشین اهل معنی باش تا || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Elçi, Ömer’i tâzim etti, ona selâm verdi. Peygamber “önce selâm sonra söz” demiştir. || || O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 1428. || هم عطا یابی و هم باشی فتی || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ömer, selâmını alıp onu yanına çağırdı, onu teskin etti, karşısına oturdu. || || Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 1429. || جان بی معنی درین تن بی خلاف || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Korkanı, emin ederler, gönlünü yatıştırırlar. || || But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 1430. || هست همچون تیغ چوبین در غلاف || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || “Korkmayın” sözü, korkanlara sunulan hazır yemektir. Ve bu yemek tam onlara lâyıktır. || || When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |